


I Live to Serve

by Ice_the_Irken



Category: Just Kill Me. (Video Games)
Genre: Crack, I'm so sorry, Other, crack-fic, this is so cursed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken
Summary: A horrible suggestion on the JKM3 English Discord server snowballed into something horribly cursed.
Relationships: Player/VIP
Kudos: 2





	I Live to Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Pharol on the JKM3 English Discord server suggested out of the blue that I make a VIP fic, because apparently I'm the go-to fic girl there now, and a bunch of cursed ideas came together to form this horrible disaster. This is IN NO WAY CANON! This is a CRACK-FIC! I am so sorry.

DG: *Getting more and more angry* "I will not tell you again, Player, I am not, have never been, and have never even THOUGHT of being this 'bottom' as you refer to it!"

Player: *points to VIP* "What about that guy? Your clones are carbon-copies of your body and mind who've branched off to different roles once accepting their existence as clones, yes?"

VIP: *Sees Player and rushes over to their side* "Player! May I lick your shoes clean for you?"

DG: "ASKVDKBDMLJKVDTBV VIP GO AWAY-"


End file.
